Burns and other injuries to the skin in which there is capillary obstruction or destruction frequently results in scab formation. Elimination of the scab gives way to a bloody surface where healing accompanied by the formation of granulation tissue occurs. The damaged surface is then re-covered by cells that grow from the periphery towards the center of the injured area, in a process of convergent re-epithelization.
Depending on the location of an injury to the skin, varying degrees of scar retraction can occur. Also, as necrotic tissue, heat, and moisture provide optimal conditions for bacterial growth, when the epidermis is disrupted a bacterial infection can ensue.
Infections caused by bacteria represent the primary factor retarding the normal process of skin re-epithelization. Therefore, in most cases using conventional treatment the timely application of a skin graft is an advisable option for preventing cutaneous sequelae and to ensure healing within an appropriate time frame. Currently available synthetic materials can be used as a palliative measure for graftable injuries.
While today it is increasingly possible to successfully combat pain and bacterial infections associated with injuries to the skin, re-epithelization of the injury is critical factor that must be considered in treating these injuries. In deep burns with destruction of the epidermis and/or the dermis, re-epithelization begins along the edges of the injury and in the other dispersed tegumentary organs. This process is slow and granulation tissue forms in excess prior to the re-covering of the epithelium. Therefore, if not treated as soon as possible with skin grafts, these injuries typically contract, often resulting in the formation of deforming and incapacitating scars.
Improvements in the treatment of burns and other injuries to the skin continue to be sought. A topical medicament which possesses high therapeutic efficacy and which is based upon natural ingredients would be highly desirable.